Beautiful, he said
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Then, before once more joining their lips, he whispered her favorite word. The one that was a promise of their past, present, and future. The reason she knew that this was how it always should have been and would forever be,no matter what. Tommy/Kim fluff


Just some major Tommy/Kim fluff. Hated the break up, and hated how quickly it was all moved off. This is my attempt to bring some justice to that relationship that gave me hope as a child. Hope you enjoy :)

BTW: This is my first attempt at a Power Ranger fic, any comments, or suggestional criticism is appreciated!

Disclaimer: I wish!

Kimberly blinked slowly, taking in her surroundings, before rolling to her side on the huge bed clan in white cotton sheets. She smiled at the sleeping form lying next to her. Tommy Oliver. His name had ran across her heart, lips, and mind all throughout high school. So many things had changed since then and of all the things that could have happened, Kim was grateful for the roads that had led her here. She felt the sun pouring in through the open window and loved the way her skin warmed where the rays hit her arm. She also noticed how the light weaved through Tommy's light brown, shoulder-lengthed hair, that fell softly in his face as he slumbered. Quietly, Kim peeled back the blankets and tip-toed her way across the room to gather her belongings. Reaching her phone on the nightstand, she checked the time. It was 9:27? She was suppose to meet Aisha at the Command Center at 8:15. She was so late! And what was her exuse...? Kim glanced back at Tommy who had turned onto his stomache now, eyes still closed soundly. She couldn't wake him now, not while he was so exhasted, but she wouldn't leave him to wake up alone. Quickly, she decided to leave him a note, explaining her disappearence, which she wrote at lightning speed and slipped under his alarm clock. With that she made her way through the house and grabbed her keys off the kitchen table before heading out the front door.

It was leering dangerously close to ten o'clock when Kim finally found Aisha in the control room at the Command Center.

"There you are!" the former yellow ranger cried, rushing to her friend.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm a bit late," Kim shrugged, causing Aisha to raise an eyebrow.

"Honey, a bit late is 10 or 15 minutes, not 2 hours!"

"I know, I'm sorry!"

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Okay, come on, you can explain yourself on our way to the Zord maitnence room." She grabbed Kim's hand, dragging the petite brunette into the elevator before pushing the button for the bottom floor.

"So?" Aisha hinted.

"Well it's funny really..."Kim began, "You know how we went to Ernie's last night and Tommy offered to take me home?"

Ashia nodded.

"Well, I...we...we kinda..." But before she could elaborate anymore the elevator stopped, three stories before it was suppose to. The doors opened and Jason, Rocky, Kat, Trini, and Adam were revealed. "Oh, hey guys!"Trini smiled at the two girls, but if faded when they took in the look on Aisha's face.

"You didn't Kim...Please tell me you're joking!" she demanded. Kim winced, noticing hte others curious glances as hey got into the elevator with them.

"It wasn't my fault!" Kim hissed.

"What wasn't? What's going on?" Jason asked.

Kimberly blushed, Telling Aisha was one thing, the whole group of former rangers knowing the intimant details of her personal life was another. She feverently wished Tommy could have been there. He would have known what to say and how to word it, but everyone knew he was busy with his noon classes for the week and therefore wouldn't be appearing anytime soon. Recenly evils of intergalastical levels had been causing mahem in Angel Grove so all of the former power rangers had gotten back together to help keep things balanced. Since Zordon had died no more teens were abl eto be called upon as rangers so Tommy, Rocky, and Jason had been training groups of martial art students, looking for a special few to join the cause. So the rangers tried to meet at the Command Center at least three times a week to keep up with progress. This, however, was a very unfortunate time for that meet up to happen. "Hello?" Jason pressed, annoyed that his question was going unanswered.

"Ask Kim." Aisha responded.

Kim sighed, knowing this would all come up eventually.

"After we all left Ernie's last night, I went home with Tommy, which is why I was two hours late this morning, which is why Aisha is ticked off."

The dark girl shook her head as looks of surprise crossed the others faces.

"That's not why I'm mad. I'm not even really angry." Aisha insisted, "It's just that we've all been down this road with the two of you before and it never ended well, remember?"

Kim couldn't deny her friend's statement. She and Tommy had had so many ups and downs in their relationship that they could make and amusement park of the rollercoaster ride. They had both ended up hurt by the other at some point, their last break up being Kim's fault. When she had left for Flordia to train for the Olypics she was torn. This was her dream, but she had to leave so much behind. She made a few friends while there, and she also met a really cool guy, James. Sometimes she thought she liked James in a way more than friendship, but it was always Tommy that owned her thoughts as she tried to sleep. Eventually she decided to free them from this tangled web. They loved and missed one another, but it wasn't fair to either of them to put their lives on hold. Kim knew Tommy would never admit that, so she had to. She knew that her moving on would help Tommy do so as well, so she wrote him a "Dear John," letter saying that she cared for him, but not so deeply and that she had met someone else, which wasn't lying. She hated doing it, but figured in the long run it would be best. Unforunately, try as she might, she couldn't let go of her first love. Even when she tried dating James, that spark was missing.

During this time, she had kept in touch with Trini, Aisha, Jason, and Kat. They had kept her updated on things at home and especially Tommy.

Eventually the idea of joining all former rangers together to support and select new rangers and run the control center took hold, and news reached Kim's ears. She came home as soon as possible, with no regrets of leaving Flordia. Until she saw _**him**_again. It had been awkward at first but they had managed to reach a shaky friendship. Now, three months later, everthing had come spilling out. The night before, at Earnie's, had hit Kim hard. The whole gang had decided to go, just to hang out, but then the music had started and she had let Tommy lead her to the dance floor. As he pulled her clos one word was whispered that both melted and broke her heart.

"Beautiful," he said, resting his chin on her head.

His old nickname for her had brought back the countless memories and she could nolonger continue as if she felt nothing for him. After all this time, she knew she still loved him. She began to cry, there in his arms, and he offered to take her home. She had nodded, figuring they would need a nice long talk to sort out their feelings, because there was nothing "friendly" in the way he held her body to his. Telling their friends, who had been oblivious to the whole thing, goodbye, they had left, but Tommy drove to the park where they had their first kiss, and talked they did. For hours Kimberly cried and poured her heart out to him. Telling him how sorry she was for everything and how much she had thought of him while she was away, and how these past few months with him had been torturous because she had to hide how she felt. She knew she didn't deserve him, and had no right to still want him.

But Tommy took her in his arms, saying, "I missed you too, Beautiful."

She sat next to him in his truck the whole way home, not moving from his side until they pulled into Tommy's driveway. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but leaving him wasn't an option, not now. So she followed him inside. It started out innocently enough. He put on a movie and Kim curled up next to him on the sofa. But before the beginning credits had even started Kim felt Tommy's eyes on her. Looking up at him, a smile broke on her face at his dimpled grin.

"What?" she had asked, a little selfconcious now.

"I love you," he declared softly. Her heart had jumped a beat before she ran her fingers through his long hair. "I love you too, Handsome."

And that was all it took for his lips to come crashing down on hers. What happened next was a blur of love, pain, raw emotion, and making up for lost time. It had been complete bliss to be with him that way, after being apart for so long. Even now, under the slightly dissaproving looks of her friends, she wouldn't have changed a thing about the previous night. Even Aisha's hard glare, Jason's unbelieving headshaking, and Kat's cautious stance couldn't erase the feeling of finally being in Tommy's arms again.

"Guys," she told them as they exited the elevator, which had finally arrived at their destination, "I know what's happened in the past, trust me...but we know what's at risk and we are willing to try. It's our choice. I love Tommy, I always have, and just because we've made mistakes in the past doesn't mean that we can't make this work." Kim declared.

It was silent for a moment. "Well then..." Jason smirked jokingly.

Aisha just sighed. "I just don't want to see you guys hurt anymore."

Kim smiled at her friend. " 'Aisha, you know I'm happy with him. Thanks, but you don't have to look out for me all the time. I have to take this chance. I can't lose him again."

Aisha nodded, "Just be careful Kim, for both of you."

"Of course," Kim agreed and Aisha smiled. Then the yellow ranger immediately turned around and started commanding Rocky and Adam to stop joking around and and fire up the computer system. Kim laughed at her friend.

Trini walked over to the pink ranger. "Hey Kim."

"Hey Trini..."

"So you and Tommy again, huh?" A hit of a smile showed on her face.

Kim nodded and Trini grinned. " I'm torn between 'I knew this would happen' and 'Here we go again.' "

Kim laughed at that. Unlike Aisha, Trini was there during the very beginning of the Tommy/Kim drama fest, and though Kim trusted and appreciated Aisha's opinion, Trini was definately the one with more insight, and had thoroughly supported her and Tommy.

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens," then hesitantly she asked, "You do think I'm making the right choice here? Aren't I Trin?"

The asian girl smiled softly, placing a hand on Kim's arm. "Kim, you and Tommy have always loved each other, even from the beginning. You guys have been through so much together, and you are both grown adults capable of making your own decisions. I don't know if this is a right or wrong thing. But you both have matured so much since our time as rangers and you know your own hearts. To be honest, I thought this would have happened sooner than it did. You two never could stay out of each others way. Besides, you guys deserve some happiness."

Kimberly hugged the other girl. "Thanks Trini...really."

"No problem," Trini said, returning the hug. "Come on let's go see what we need to do."

Kim nodded and they headed over to where Jason was checking the security measures. The hours flew by and only when her stomache refused to stop demanding its need for food, did Kim finally check the time. It was going on 5:00! She hadn't stopped to eat all day, which was probably a mistake, especially give last nights activities. Kim decided to work a little longer though, since she had gotten more sleep than all the others and they were still making themselves useful. It was around 6:20 or so when the elevator could be heard moving down to their floor oncemore. It landed smoothly and opened its doors to reveal a tired yet smiling former white ranger. "Tommy," Kim breathed, quickly running to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Hey Beautiful," He greeted her, liking the way she had missed him so much just in their short time apart.

"I'm sorry I had to leave so early this morning. I had to meet Aisha and the others here and I was already running late so I didn't have time to wake you up and explain. I wrote you a note and I put it under your alarm clock, but I wasn't sure if you had set your alarm, and I was afraid you wouldn't see it, but then I figured it was better than just leaving you with nothing, and that you would think I just up and left, which I honestly wasn't trying to do, and I know how bad it could have seemed, and I thought that you wou-," She was silenced when Tommy put a finger on her lips. Laughing, he said, "It's okay Kim, I saw your note, I understand. So you don't have to freak out." She layed her head on his broad chest, letting out a breath. "Sorry Handsome."

He chuckled again, wrapping his arms around her, "You're fine," he told her then placed a light kiss on her forehead. Rocky wolf-whisled, then pointed at Billy, who had shown up earlier, as if he were the source of the sound. Now it was Kim's turn to laugh.

"So, I'm guessing they know?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

Jason stepped in before Kim could relply. "Well if we didn't before, it's clear now!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yes, they know," she answered, looking back into Tommy's light milk chocolate eyes.

"Good,"he stated darkly. Kim gave him a skeptic look at his mischevious smirk. As an answer to the question in her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her soundly, full of passion. His arms pulled her tighter against him while she ran her fingers through his hair. And when he picked her off the ground and twirled her, as he had done after their first kiss, the world faded. Only the two of them existed. Even the joking remarks, laughter, and whistles of their friends were simply background noises. Finally Tommy pulled back, placing his face so that their foreheads were touching.

"It's good that they already knew, because I've been plainning that all day and it would have been a kill joy if we had to go through the mess of explaining after." Kim laughed, pulling his lips back to hers.

"I love you, Tommy," she whispered aginst his mouth.

"I love you too, Kim," He assured her, pulling back to look into her eyes.

Then, before once more joining their lips, he whispered her favorite word. The one that was a promise of their past, present, and future. The reason she knew that this was how it always should have been and would forever be, no matter what happened or what anyone thought. The one word that had the thinking, 'this love is ours and nothing will change that'. So soft and sweet.

"Beautiful," he said.


End file.
